Kotě
by SallyPejr
Summary: Castiel přinesl Deanovi dárek. Jenže Dean reaguje pro anděla nečekaným způsobem.


Dean se spokojeně protáhne, když vychází ze sprchy. Byl to dlouhý den a teď se konečně bude moct lehnout a vyspat se. Sammy je teď někde v kuchyni a pojídá tam kdo ví co k večeři a Cas–

Dean se zarazí uprostřed myšlenky. Ne, na něj teď myslet nebude. Žádné přemýšlení o tom andělovi před spánkem, jsou pak z toho jen komplikace a potíže usnout.

Osušený a s ručníkem kolem pasu se Dean vydá do své ložnice, aby si oblékl něco na spaní a mohl zalehnout.

Jenže v místnosti, kde chtěl spát, už někdo je. Přesněji jeden tmavovlasý modrooký anděl v pomačkaném kabátu, který sedí na kraji postele.

„C- Castieli?" dostane ze sebe Dean a snaží se marně zabránit krvi, aby se mu nahrnula do obličeje. A do jiných o dost nižších partií.

„Deane." osloví ho anděl a postaví se, obě dlaně stočené a přitisknuté k hrudi, jako by v nich něco držel.

Na okamžik je ticho, než anděl lehce nakloní hlavu na stranu, aby se na polonahého muže před sebou lépe podíval.

„Červenáš se." podotkne. „A zhoršuje se to." dodá vzápětí.

„Jo. To bude asi tím, že jsem jenom v ručníku a ty seš v mojí ložnici." vyhrkne Dean rozčíleně a dlouhými ráznými kroky vyrazí ke skříni, aby se převlékl.

Stojí přitom ke Castielovi zády a dělá, co může, aby na sobě udržel ručník, co nejdýl to půjde. A snaží se přitom nevnímat upřený pohled mlčícího anděla, který cítí v týle. Teprve plně oblečený do riflí a uplého trika se odváží znovu čelit přímému pohledu na anděla, i když se ještě tak úplně nezbavil onoho problému s krví nahromaděnou na nevhodných místech.

„No?" obrátí se na Castiela.

Ten jen nechápavě nakloní hlavu na stranu a bez mrknutí pokračuje v zírání.

„Proč seš tady?" mávne Dean neurčitě rukou po místnosti kolem nich. „Děje se něco?"

„Děje se spousta věcí, ale žádná z nich mě sem nepřivedla." řekne anděl s klidem, než se vydá k Deanovi. Zastaví se velice blízko u něj, daleko za hranicemi osobního prostoru, ale Dean ho na to momentálně není schopný upozornit kvůli svým zrudlým tvářím a náhle se objevivším knedlíku v krku.

„Chci ti něco dát." řekne Cas vážně.

Dean jen nejistě polkne a sjede pohledem z andělova obličeje na jeho ruce, které si celou dobu tiskne k hrudi.

„A co?" zeptá se Dean nejistým hlasem, za který se vzápětí nenávidí.

Castiel jen skloní hlavu a v tom malém prostoru, který mezi ním a lovce zbývá, natáhne ruce k Deanovi a ukáže mu, co celou dobu skrývá v dlaních.

Drží v nich malé chundelaté uhlově černé kotě s velkýma modrošedýma očima, které vypadá, jako by vypadlo z reklamy na roztomilost se svou jemnou srstí a malýma packama. Zvířátko se protáhne a zívne, jako by se právě probudilo a zamrká očima na okolí.

Vyděšený řev, který ze sebe Dean vydá, je asi o oktávu vyšší než jeho normální hlas a musí být slyšet až na druhou stranu ulice.

Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Dean spatří kotě a zařve, pokusí se lovec uskočit dozadu, jenže za jeho zády stojí skříň. Dean do ní narazí, uhne do strany, obloukem si Case oběhne a chce utéct z místnosti, ale ve dveřích se srazí s obří živou masou, která se ukáže být jeho bratrem.

„Deane, co se děje?" zeptá se Sam a snaží se najít důvod pro tuto bratrovu reakci. Jenže v místnosti je jen Cas s naprosto nechápavým výrazem.

Anděl se pokusí přejít k bratrům, ale Dean mu v tom brání.

„Ne! Stůj, kde seš! Nepřibližuj se!" huláká na anděla, zatímco se snaží neschovávat za mladšího bráchu.

„Deane, co se děje?" ptá se Sam znovu. „Vždyť je to jen Cas, ne?"

„Chce mě zabít." sykne Dean skoro nenávistně.

„_Cas,_ že tě chce zabít?" vyprskne Sam nevěřícně.

„Já tě nechci zabít, Deane." řekne Castiel. „Mým úkolem je tě chránit."

„To sotva." prskne Dean rozčíleně. „To bys to sem nenosil."

Po tomto prohlášení Castiel zklamaně skloní hlavu a svěsí ramena.

„Počkat, počkat." snaží se Sam nějak zklidnit situaci a najít v ní smysl. „Castieli, ty jsi sem něco přinesl?"

„Dárek pro Deana." hlesne anděl tiše, pohled upřený na své dlaně.

Sam trochu s obavami přejde k andělovi, zatímco Dean zůstává u dveří. Mladší z bratrů Winchesterových má ve tváři podezíravý výraz, který se ale hned změní na rozněžněný, když uvidí kotě v andělových dlaních.

„To je roztomilý." vydechne Sam a začne kotě hladit. Tomu se tato pozornost očividně líbí, protože začne vrnět.

Cas a Sam mají v obličejích stejně zpitomělé úsměvy, když sledují kotě, ovšem Dean zůstává naštvaný. A tento pocit jen zesílí, když zjistí, že místo toho, aby jeho bratr tu věc vyhodil, tak ji ještě obdivuje a mazlí se s ní. Se vzteklým výrazem se Dean otočí na patě a oddupe pryč.

„Dean mě nesnáší." řekne Castiel překvapeně, pohled upřený k prázdným dveřím.

„Ne. Dean nesnáší kočky." opraví ho Sam. „Ja na ně alergický, dusí se z nich."

„Já nechci Deana dusit." řekne poněkud zmatený anděl.

„Já vím. To jenom Dean má přehnané reakce." pokrčí Sam rameny. „Proč jsi mu to kotě vlastně přinesl? A kde jsi ho vzal?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Dala mi ho žena na ulici. Řekla, že je pro člověka s dobrým srdcem, tak jsem ho přinesl Deanovi." vysvětluje anděl s pohledem upřeným na kotě.

„Ta ženská myslela tebe."

„Já nejsem člověk." namítne Castiel bez zaváhání.

Na to Sam fakt nemá, co říct.

„Hele, Casi. Měl bys to kotě odnýst někam pryč. A příště, až zas budeš chtít Deanovi přinést dárek, tak vem nějaký koláč." poradí Sam a vzápětí je v místnosti sám.

\- - o - -

Dean se spokojeně protáhne, zatímco leží v posteli a pomalu se probouzí z osvěžujícího celonočního spánku. Kolem sebe Dean cítí čerstvě upečený koláč, na který se mu sbíhají sliny. A na sobě Dean cítí něčí upřený pohled.

Ve chvíli Dean klečí s nohama zamotanýma do deky, v rukách drží pistol a tou míří na Castiela, který stojí hned u postele.

„Sakra, Casi!" vyhrkne Dean trochu rozčíleně, trochu překvapeně. „Mohl jsem tě zastřelit do háje!"

„Kulky mě nezabijí." nakrčí Castiel nechápavě čelo.

„O to nejde." rozhodí Dean rukama, než zbraň schová zpátky pod polštář. Winchester si sedne na paty a promne si obličej, než se znovu obrátí na anděla.

„Co tady děláš, Castieli?" zeptá se skoro unaveně.

„Něco jsem ti přinesl." poví Cas klidným hlasem.

„Co?!" lekne se Dean a opět zpozorní. Okamžitě si začne návštěvníka v pomačkaném kabátu prohlížet, jako by pátral po další kočkovité šelmě.

Castiel se obrátí k nočnímu stolku a vezme do ruk koláč, který tam ležet a drží ho před svou hrudí podobně jako včera kotě.

„Je to omluva za to kotě." řekne Castiel. „Měl to být dárek, nechtěl jsem tě udusit. Nevěděl jsem, že je kotě schopné zabít dospělého muže."

„Když je alergický, tak jo." zahučí Dean, pohled upřený na ještě teplý koláč v andělových rukách.

S očima přilepenýma ke zbožňované pochutině se Dean pokusí zvednout ze svého sedu na patách, jenže zapomněl na onen detail, že má nohy od kolen dolů zamotané do deky. Dean se pokusí zvednout na nohy, jenže místo směru vzhůru jeho tělo nabralo spíš směr vpřed. A místo ve stoje skončí Dean v předklonu s obličejem zabořeným do spodku bílé košile.

Dean jen překvapeně zaskučí a chytne se naprosto nehybného Castiela za boky, aby se mohl znovu narovnat.

„Ehm- neruším?" ozve se od dveří Samův nejistý hlas.

Dean se pokusí odstrčit od Castiela, jenže anděl se akorát otočil čelem k nejvyššímu z trojce a Dean zjistí, že letí obličejem napřed k zemi.

„Přinesl jsem koláč." řekne jen Castiel, zatímco za ním skučí Dean.

„Víc nechci vědět." řekne Sam se zvednutýma rukama, než pomalu vycouvá z bratrovi ložnice. „Až se vy dva zkulturníte, tak snídaně je hotová." dodá, než zmizí.

„Takhle to není!" zařve za ním úplně rudý Dean, který si na zemi vymotává nohy z deky, ale Sam už je pryč.

„Co jak není?" zeptá se Castiel udiveně.

„Radši nic." mávne jen Dean rukama a gestem naznačí, ať Castiel odejde z jeho pokoje. A pak mu to ještě i řekne.

Castiel jen smutně přikývne na soulas, než zmizí. A koláč s ním.

„Do háje." zahučí Dean. „Tohle se moc nepovedlo."


End file.
